One currently known type of air freshener or system for releasing volatile substances is formed by a receptacle or container inside of which an air freshening product or a volatile substance, which can be fragrances, pesticides, etc., is housed.
When manufactured, said container is hermetically sealed such that the air freshening product retains all of its aroma in a way that when it is going to be used, removal of the hermetic seal is necessary.
One problem of these currently known air fresheners or systems for releasing volatile substances is that simply opening a receptacle or container may not lead to the desired dispersion of the aroma of said air freshening product.
To solve this problem, systems for releasing volatile substances comprising means for generating a flow of air to correctly disperse the aroma of the air freshening product are already known, for example, fans, heaters, atomizers, nebulizers, aerosols, or passive evaporation elements.
Currently existing solutions have distinct disadvantages, such as excessively high energy consumption in the case of heaters, which generally requires a connection to an electrical grid in order to meet the energy requirements.
In the case of atomizers, nebulizers and fans, energy consumption is more moderate, and it permits the use of batteries; however, the disadvantage is that the batteries must be replaced frequently and on a regular basis. Furthermore, another disadvantage of these types of devices is the difficulty or lack of regulation of the intensity of the release speed.
Another disadvantage of the fans and sprayers is the sound they produce upon releasing the volatile substances, which can be bothersome to the user.
Therefore, a first objective of the present invention is to provide a system for releasing volatile substances that permits the proper release of the volatile substances with the lowest energy expenditure possible.